plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Parrot
(Only when flying to a plant) |first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 9 |flavor text = He's a third generation aviation revolutionary. He wants to serve his pirate brethren like his father and his grandmother, Salty Anne, before him.}} Zombie Parrot is a zombie in the guise of an animal encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. ''It is found in Pirate Seas and is the tenth zombie encountered. In ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, it never comes by itself and can only appear on Pirate Captain Zombie's hat. However, in Plants vs. Zombies Online, it can also appear alone. Zombie Parrots are released by Pirate Captain Zombies and upon doing so (similarly to Bungee Zombies) they steal plants if they are not defeated in time or the plant is not dug up in time. Iceberg Lettuce is useless against it as it is an airborne zombie, but Blover and Hurrikale can eliminate it with ease. After stealing a plant (or attempting to steal a plant that is dug up in time) Zombie Parrot will return to the Pirate Captain Zombie's hat and its attack pattern will repeat until it is killed or until there are no plants left. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Flighty Quickly flies from the Captain to carry away a plant. Special: can fly to plants in other lanes to take them away He's a third generation aviation revolutionary. He wants to serve his pirate brethren like his father and his grandmother, Salty Anne, before him. Overview The Zombie Parrot absorbs 15 normal damage shots and does not degrade. It will be eliminated immediately if hit by Kernel-pult's butter, shrunk by Shrinking Violet or blown away by Blover or Hurrikale. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 9, 13, 14, 17, 24, 25, and Dead Man's Booty Dark Ages: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 Big Wave Beach: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 1, 28, 32, and Highway to the Danger Room Strategies A Cherry Bomb is an easy way to kill the Zombie Parrot in one hit. Other good choices are two five-headed Pea Pods, Coconut Cannon (which destroys it in one hit) or two Winter Melons (more Parrots increases effectiveness due to splash damage). Iceberg Lettuces do not work against this animal enemy, as it will steal it, so try to kill it quickly to avoid slow recharges. A group of Snapdragons as part of a solid defense can often take out the Zombie Parrot before it steals a plant. Note that a Peashooter or Cabbage-pult alone cannot kill the Parrot in time before it steals a plant. Also, Chard Guards cannot knock back the Zombie Parrot when it is about to be taken away. Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, so the player may also use them. If there are many Zombie Parrots onscreen, Blover can be used to blow them all away and is the best weapon for this Zombie. Also, Kernel-pult works against Zombie Parrot, since if a Zombie Parrot is hit with butter, it will be killed instantly, but this depends on luck. Boosted Kernel-pults can eliminate Zombie Parrots with ease without requiring Blover. Escape Root can also be used to prevent your plants of being stolen simply by swaping places with them and making the parrot returning to the Captain, if done quickly. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombie Parrot Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombie Parrot Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Zombie Parrot Icon2.png|Almanac icon PVZIAT_Zombie_Parrot_Flying.gif|Zombie Parrot flying (animated) Frozenparrot.jpg|A slowed down parrot trying to take a Bonk Choy coins.png|Coins advertisement with Zombie Parrot descarga (5).jpg|Zombie Parrot toy Mutiny.png|Zombie Parrot in Mutiny achievement Зомби-попугай.png|HD Zombie Parrot ParrotStoleMyTile!!!.PNG|Zombie Parrot stealing Tile Turnip Retreating Parrot.jpg|Zombie Parrot retreating. The Pirate Captain Zombie must be defeated first before the Parrot returns to him. Defeated Parrots.jpg|Dead Zombie Parrots. Note that its feathers are spawned when dead. Blue Parrot.jpg|A slowed down Zombie Parrot affected by Power Snow, Snow Pea's ice peas or Winter Melon's melons. ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATECAPTAINGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png Chinese version ZombieParrotAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Trivia *There was a glitch where if the Zombie Parrot was killed by a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or Power Zap, it would turn into a full-sized charred zombie body, despite it being a parrot. This was fixed after the 2.5.1 update. **However, this glitch still exists in the Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *When it dies its feathers come out like the Seagull Zombie, Zombie Chicken, Ice Weasel (fur in its case), and Dodo Rider Zombie. *Zombie Parrot takes exactly five seconds to abduct a plant, the same amount of time a Bungee Zombie takes to abduct a plant. *If the Zombie Parrot's target plant is destroyed or shoveled, it will fly back to its Pirate Captain Zombie or fly away if it died. *If the player feeds Pirate Captain Zombie a Chili Bean (after its Parrot has stolen a plant), it will release gas onto the Zombie Parrot when it is returning to it. This lasts for a few seconds until the Zombie Parrot flies away, leaving the screen. Zombie Parrot is still vulnerable to being killed. *When a Zombie Parrot is on a sleeping Spring Bean while it is almost ready to wake up, the Spring Bean will instantly kill the Zombie Parrot as soon as it wakes up. *If a Pirate Captain Zombie is the last zombie in a level and dies when its Zombie Parrot is abducting a plant, the prize drops out of the sky to the place where the abducted plant stood. *If the player is fast enough, they can dig up the stolen plant and get their sun back, if he or she has any shovel upgrades. *When a Zombie Parrot goes over an awake Spring Bean, Spring Bean will duck, and will float away with the Zombie Parrot. *If a Wizard Zombie turns a plant into a sheep before the parrot can get to it, the parrot won't take the sheep and it will fly away. *Unlike the Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds or Spikerocks because they are anchored to the ground. *Zombie Parrot and Gargantuar Pirate are the only Pirate Seas zombies that do not have any gold teeth, as birds don't have any to begin with. *Coincidentally speaking, Bungee Zombie and Zombie Parrot both steal plants and do not degrade. *Despite the Zombie Parrot's size, it has more health than a Basic Zombie. *The Almanac mentions that its speed is Flighty, though it is actually Speedy. *If the players use Blover at the right time, they will see the stolen plants hanging in mid-air and then resume being stolen, even if Zombie Parrot is blown away. *Zombie Parrot is voiced by Mark Barrett, according to the credits. *If the player manages to defeat a Pirate Captain Zombie before it releases any Zombie Parrots, he or she gets the Mutiny achievement. *Zombie Parrot is currently the only zombie that can directly change lane by itself, except Seagull Zombies in Cannons Away levels. *In a certain Piñata Party, if Zombie Parrot tries to abduct a plant in a minecart and the player moves the minecart, it will fly back to the Pirate Captain Zombie or fly away if it died. *If a Zombie Parrot tries to steal a Chard Guard, the Chard Guard will appear to prepare to spring, but it will never do so, allowing itself to be stolen. **However, if another zombie triggers the Chard Guard, the Zombie Parrot will be sprung back. See also *Pirate Captain Zombie *Mutiny *Animals *Bungee Zombie *Blover ru:Зомби-попугай Category:Animals Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies